fabina baby
by sibuna-angel
Summary: what if Nina left house of Anubis for a reason not about her gran. what if she left because she was pregnant. and since Eddie is the osirian would he know. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: what if Nina left for a reason. What if there was something going on. And does Eddie know since he is the osirian? Read to find out.

(p.s since Nina left in season 2 she did not meet Kt or willow so they are not in this. but amber is.)

(p.p.s this is a story for season 4.)

**.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. .. **

**3rd person pov.**

It was a bright and sunny day.

Nina walked up to the old Victorian looking house.

"Home again." Nina said as she opened the 2 double doors.

~in the common room of Anubis house~

Patricia, Eddie, and joy were on the couch.

Fabian standing up.

Amber and alfie on the love seat.

Jerome and Mara at the dining table.

Nina walks in the house, and she puts her luggage down.

Nina hears voices in the common room, and opens the doors.

"NINA!" amber squealed as she gave Nina a big bear hug.

"I thought you left for good." Patricia said getting up to give her dirty-blonde haired friend a hug.

After everyone said hi, Fabian walked up to Nina.

"I thought you would never come back." Fabian said.

"I could never leave you." Nina replied.

"How sappy!" alfie said.

Amber hit him on the shoulder.

"OUCH!" alfie said.

"Cookies, everyone!" Trudy yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh goody." Alfie said running to the cookies.

Everyone else followed him.

Except Nina and Fabian.

Nina leaned in for a kiss.

Fabian did also.

Then they KISSED!

"First fabina kiss of the year." Amber said smiling.

Nina rolled her eyes.

Then fabina went to go eat cookies.

**3rd person pov**.

~at diner the same day~

"So, Nina. Why did you leave Anubis house?" Mara asked.

Nina looked at Eddie then back at Mara.

"My…umm….gran..YA…my gran was sick." Nina lied.

Amber could tell when her best friend was lying, but should would ask her later.

After chatting and eating it was time to go to bed.

Nina and amber shared a room, and joy, Patricia and Mara shared a room.

**3rd person pov**.

~Nina and amber's room~

"Since you are my best friend you will not lie to me right?" amber asked.

"Yes, course amber." Nina replied.

"Then what is going on? I can tell when you are lying, and you lied to Mara." Amber said.

"I do not think you want to get involved." Replied Nina.

"I saved the world twice I think I can handle whatever is going on." Amber said.

"You promise you will not tell ANYONE! Not even you're favorite pair of shoes." Nina said.

"I promise I will not tell a soul." Amber said.

"I left house of Anubis because…." Nina said.

"because what?!" amber asked.

"i…i…I had a…I had a…baby." Nina whispered.

"A BABY!" amber yelled.

"Amber! Shh!" Nina said as she covered amber's mouth.

Amber pulled Nina's hand away.

"I can't believe you had a baby." Amber said in her normal voice.

"I did not believe it either when the doctor told me." Nina said.

"Who is the father?" asked the bubbly blonde.

"Fabian." They both said.

"Does he know?" amber asked.

"No, I do not know how to tell him." Nina said.

"You have to tell him at one point." Amber said.

"Ya in about 1 week." She replied.

"What do you mean?" asked amber.

"My child will be coming to stay here in 1 week." Nina said.

"For how long?" asked amber.

"As long as I stay here." Said Nina.

"Now there has been a question I have been wanting to ask for a long time. Boy or girl?" amber asked.

"girl." Nina said.

"YAY!" amber squed.

"Her name is Hannah. Hannah amber martin." Nina said.

"Her middle name is amber?" asked amber.

"Named after you." Nina said.

Amber hugged her best friend.

"Has joy stolen Fabian away from me yet?" asked Nina to change the topic.

"No she and Jerome are an item." Amber said.

Nina did her chocked face.

"That was my face." Amber said.

"I hope Eddie helps me." Nina said.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"Since Eddie is my osirian he knows everything." Nina said.

"He knows about Hannah." Amber said.

"ya." Nina said.

**3rd person pov**.

~next morning in the kitchen~

Nina and Trudy were in the kitchen.

Nina told Trudy about Hannah and how to let Nina tell everyone so that Trudy would keep it a secret.

Then after that Nina walked to Fabian's room to tell him about Hannah.

"Fabian we need to talk." Nina said as she walked in the room.

"anything." Fabian said.

Nina sat next to Fabian on his bed.

"I did not want to tell you because I thought you would not love me anymore." Nina said.

"I will always love you no matter what." Fabian said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"We have a baby." Nina said looking at the ground.

Fabian looked at Nina.

Then after a long silence he said something.

"More people for me to love." Fabian said.

"Really? You are not mad?" Nina asked.

"Course not. I love you, and I love our child." Fabian said.

"Her name is Hannah. Hannah amber martin." Nina said looking at Fabian.

"Where is she?" Fabian asked.

"She will be stating at Anubis house in 1 week for the whole year." Nina said.

"How old?" Fabian asked.

"She is 3 years old." Nina said.

"What does she look like." Asked Hannah's father.

"She has a little longer than shoulder length straight dirty-blonde hair, hazel eyes, no freckles, and white skin. And since she grew up with me she has an American accent." Nina said.

"What is her personality like?" asked Fabian.

"She loves to sing, loves animals, shy when you first meet her but then when you are her friend she is bubbly, she loves to read and is super cute." Nina said.

"Does she know I am her dad?" asked Fabian.

"Yes course, I always talk about you. And I show her pictures of you too." Nina said.

"I can't wait to see my daughter." Fabian said hugging Nina tighter.

Nina hugged Fabian and gave him a big kiss.

**Eddie pov.**

I walked into my room to see Nina and Fabian sitting on his bed hugging.

Fabian head was nuzzled into Nina's neck.

Nina mouthed, "go away, not a good time."

When I walked out of the room I bumped into a little object.

I turned around.

It was….

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. .. .. .. ... ...

Oooooh! I just gave you a cliff hanger, how will you survive the curiosity?

Did you like it?

Should I keep going?

That is a lot of questions!

Please review!

And if you want like.

Or even better follow.

But I will leave that up to you.


	2. Chapter 2 HANNAH !

Hope you like it!

**... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. . **

**Eddie's pov**.

"Hannah!" I yelled.

Mara must have heard me because she started to come down the stairs.

"Eddie, who is Hannah?" Mara asked as she came down the stairs.

I stared at Hannah.

She gave me her cute face look.

I picked her up and ran into my room just as Mara got to the last step of the stairs.

**Nina's pov**.

Eddie ran in the room with Hannah in his arms.

"Eddie what is Hannah doing here?" I asked.

Hannah took one look at me and smiled.

"ma-ma!" she said as she jumped out of Eddie's arms and into mine.

"I was walking in the hall and there she was." Eddie said.

**Fabian's pov**.

Hannah jumped into Nina's arms.

Nina was right she was so beautiful.

She looked like a mini Nina.

I loved her already.

Then she looked at me with her hazel eyes.

"daddy!" Hannah said.

Hannah got up and hugged me.

I hugged back.

I was so happy. She actually knew who I was.

I looked at her again.

She had her hair in 2 pinky tails. She was wearing a cute little sun dress on and had white shoes on.

And she was mine!

"What are you thinking about?" Hannah asked in her cute voice.

Eddie looked at me.

I smiled.

"You!" Fabian said as she picked Hannah up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**Nina's pov**.

After I saw Fabian kiss Hannah I felt like my life was complete.

I looked up to see Eddie give me the look that told me can we talk.

I nodded yes.

"Fabian we will be right back." I said as Eddie and I walked in the hall.

Before I closed the door I looked at them again, Fabian was tickling Hannah's tummy.

I closed the door and turned to Eddie.

"How are you going to tell the rest of the Anubis students?" Eddie asked when they were all alone.

"I am just glad Fabian is happy." Nina said.

"But people will be getting suspicious seeing a little girl running around. I can always tell them, with some help." He said.

"I will ask amber if she can tell also." I said.

Then I texted her.

**Amber's pov**.

Nina texted me.

I looked at my phone, it read, "I told Fabian, Hannah's here. LONG STORY, tell you later. Tonight can you and Eddie tell the rest of the Anubis students about Hannah?"

I did not know what to say.

So I texted back, "sure."

**Eddie's pov.**

Nina told me amber said yes, and at that moment Trudy called us to dinner.

Before I left Nina told me to text her when it would be a good time to come in.

I nodded and then amber and I walked into the kitchen with everyone else.

**Nina's pov**.

I walked into Fabian's room.

I couldn't hear anything.

So I sat on the bed and cuddled with Hannah.

**Amber's pov**.

Eddie and I walked into the room.

Everyone looked at us.

We have an announcement." Eddie said.

Eddie nudged my arm that told me to tell them.

I rolled my eyes.

After I explain everything to them all the girls smiled and kept saying her name and all the guys were talking about…

Well…what guys talk about.

I saw Eddie text something and then moments later Nina, Fabian and Hannah come in the room.

Nina was holding Hannah's hand and Fabian was next to Nina.

Immediately joy and Mara come up to Hannah and said hi.

**Hannah's pov**.

Two pretty girls came up to me and told me there names where joy and Mara.

"I wonder if they like cats." I thought in my head.

After that a woman named Trudy came in the room and said I would have to share a room with someone.

Amber, joy, Mara, Patricia and Fabian offered but since there were too many Trudy said I would switch each night.

**3rd person pov**.

"Tonight I think it is fair that the father, Fabian, will share his room with Hannah tonight, if it is okay with Eddie." Trudy said.

Everyone looked at Eddie.

"sure." Eddie said after a long silence.

Hannah squealed and got her small lady bug suit case and ran to Fabian and Eddie's room.

Everyone smiled.

**Fabian's pov**.

After dinner was over Hannah put on her candy pajamas and got into my bed.

I looked at her.

She was so cute and beautiful.

After reading her a story she fell asleep.

I crawled in bed trying not to wake her up.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~in the morning~

I woke up early for school.

I looked down to see Hannah.

I kissed her on the forehead and left the room for school.

**Hannah's pov.**

When I woke up my dad and Eddie were gone.

I walked out of the room to see Trudy.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"They all left for school, except joy she is not feeling well." Trudy said.

Then I walked up the stairs to see joy.

**Joy's pov**.

I woke up late and walked down stairs. I did not want to go to school.

And I wanted to hang out with Hannah.

So I lied and told Trudy I did not feel well.

After a while Hannah came up to my room.

We played games, dress up, and more games till lunch break started and everyone came to the house.

"Hannah time for lunch." I could hear Nina say from down stairs.

"I have to go joy; I had a lot of fun. I hope we can do this again sometime." Hannah said.

I smiled at her.

Before she left the room she said something that made my heart beet faster.

"I wish you were my sister so I could always hang out with you." Hannah said.

Then she left to go eat lunch.

**Nina's pov**.

Hannah came running down the stairs.

I sat her at the table and gave her a sandwich and an apple.

She told me everything she and joy did, it sounded like she had so much fun.

It was kind of weird she had so much fun with a girl that 2 years ago was my rival.

But then I saw how good joy treated my daughter and started to think of her as a sister.

I felt like joy was my best friend through my daughter in a weird kind of way.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .

No cliff hanger, sorry.

Later after everything settles in it will get very exciting!

I promise!

Do you want anything particular to happen? If so tell me in the reviews.

PLEASE REVIEW!

One person said if you do not review I will not post a next chapter, but do not worry I am not like that.

Review when you want.


	3. Chapter 3 the vision

I wrote this fast because I was really busy. ENJOY!

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... ..**

**Amber's pov.**

Nina feeds Hannah lunch.

Then Hannah tells her all about joy.

"JOY? How is joy nice? She was like Nina's rival 2 years ago." I thought in my head.

Then I looked at how happy Hannah was.

"I know exactly what would make her happy." I thought t myself.

I whispered my idea to Mara and Patricia.

Then nodded yes.

So the girls of Anubis house went upstairs.

**Nina's pov.**

I saw the girls go upstairs.

I was getting fomo.

(Fomo - fear of missing out. My friends and I made it up.)

I had a feeling it had to do with Hannah.

"Hannah stay here with alfie, okay." I said.

"okey-dokey" she said in her cute voice.

I gave alfie the look that said I am watching you.

He nodded.

I turned around before I walked up the stairs.

Alfie was showing her magic tricks and she was giggling and smiling.

Then I went upstairs to see what the girls were doing.

**Eddie's pov.**

I was in my room on my computer when I heard someone calling my name.

I followed the voice to the front door, then outside.

Then for the first time in 2 months I had a vision.

It was of sibuna in an ancient Egyptian room, and Fabian was reading hieroglyphics…

Vision:

"It says when the risen day comes if he does not get his award he will sent down his bird men to kill." Fabian said in his vision.

"Kill who?" Nina asked.

"Kill whoever has failed." Fabian said.

"What is what is his award?" alfie asked.

"it says the award is…the golden ankh." Fabian said.

"I am so confused." Amber said rubbing her head.

"I bet it is in the house." Nina said.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" amber said.

"do we have any clue or something?" I asked in the vision.

"For the path of clues await, some might dream, the first is there are three, the 1st one of three are in the shield of the death." Fabian said reading the wall.

"Wait there is more at the bottom," vision Fabian began, "he will take over your love to help; if you fail she shall die." Fabian said.

"That is so harsh." Amber said.

Then Eddie's vision was over.

**3rd person pov.**

Eddie had his vision.

He looked around and noticed he was outside; he walked inside to call a sibuna meeting.

He texted sibuna to meet him in his room.

**Alfie's pov.**

I was showing Hannah a magic trick when I got a text from Eddie saying, "sibuna meeting my room, now."

What was I going to do with Hannah?

Then Mara came down the stairs.

I handed her Hannah and ran in Eddie's room.

When everyone was in the room Eddie told us about his vision.

"The first is there are three, the 1st one of three are in the shield of the death." Fabian said over and over again.

"What does that mean?" Patricia asked.

Then the door slowly opened to see…..

.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... . .. . ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. ... ... ... ... .

I just gave you the smallest cliff hanger.

I know it is short my grandpa is visiting.

SORRY!

Hope you like it.

In the reviews tell me what you think the clue means.

It is really hard.

I will give you a hint : it is in the common room.

Please review.

Tell me if you want more or less of something.


	4. Chapter 4 Horus

Review, like, or follow, Whatever you want to do. And if you already have, you are AWSOME!

… … …. … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … …. … …. .. …. .. …. … … … …. … … …. … …. … … … . .

**3rd person pov.**

"Hannah?" alfie asked.

"for 1 faithful fly, the other evil. For he changed, his friend of death has a Shield of gold and black. For in the middle in one of three." Hannah said with black eyes and a deep voice.

"Hannah you are creeping me out." Amber said hugging alfie tighter.

"The vision said one you love will help." Eddie said.

Then Hannah turned to normal.

When Nina knew she was herself again she grabbed Hannah and hugged her.

"How did I get here?" Hannah asked.

"magic." Alfie said.

"I am going to go tell joy." Hannah said as she ran out of the room.

"Thank you alfie for saying that." Nina said when Hannah was gone.

"For 1 faithful fly, she means an Egyptian god." Fabian said thinking.

"Like Horus the bird guy." Amber said.

"Amber, that's silly..…that's it, Horus," Fabian began, "Horus has an evil brother. For 1 faithful fly, the other evil. For he changed."

"But the second part, his friend of death has a Shield of gold and black. For in the middle in one of three." Patricia said.

"I don't know about friend of death but I am tiered." Amber said.

Nina rolled her eyes.

Amber saw Nina.

"Some people need their beauty sleep." Amber said.

Then sibuna went to their rooms for a well needed sleep.

**Joy's pov.**

~joy's room~

Hannah came in talking about magic.

After I calmed her down Patricia walked in the room.

"Hannah Nina said you can stay with us tonight." Patricia said.

Hannah jumped up and down and kept smiling.

I wish I had a daughter.

Hannah, Mara, Patricia and I had a lot of fun but then we all fell asleep.

**Nina's pov.**

~in the morning~

I have not heard from Hannah so I walked in joy's room.

They were all asleep on the floor.

"I knew they would stay up late." I said as I picked up Hannah and put her in my bed.

Then I left for school.

**Patricia's pov**.

I woke up and looked at the clock.

"School starts in 1 minute!" I yelled.

I woke up the other girls and we ran to school.

I went to the kitchen to get a muffin then I went to the common to get my bag.

I grabbed my bag then looked up it was…..

.. … … … … … … … … .. … … .. … .. .. … … .. … .. .. … … … .. … .. .. .. .. .. . .. … .. .. … .. … .. .. .. .. .. … .. .. .. .. … .. ..

Another cliff hanger.

What do you think will happen?

Please review.

**I REALLY WANT SOME REVIEWS**!

If you want anything particular happen tell me in the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5 i think i am ready

So~ many people have added this story to their favorites list.

Thank you so much.

YOU ARE AWSOME!

Some people have been asking how she is three, she is 3 because Nina was pregnant with her in season 2 and had her in season 3 and this is season 4 so she had her birthday before school started.

And I think 2 is a little young.

I made her name Hannah because everyone does Sarah and I wanted something different and I have always wanted to have the name Hannah.

**.. …. … … … … … … … … … … .. … … .. … .. .. .. … .. … … … … . … … .. … … .. …. . . .. … .. … … … … … … .. … ..**

**Patricia's pov.**

It was a small statue of Anubis holding his gold and black shield with a gem in the middle.

She grabbed the gem in the middle and ran to the front door.

She could not wait to tell her friends she found out the clue.

She was about to open the door when Hannah walked to the top of the stairs.

Her eyes were pitch black.

"For the first is one found, now for the second? Sleep well for her eyes are watching." Hannah said in a deep voice.

Then Hannah shook her head and her eyes were hazel again.

"Bye Patricia are you heading off to school, see you later." Hannah said as she walked back to her room in her normal voice.

Patricia rubbed her eyes and walked to school.

"After she tells us the clue she goes back to normal and does not remember anything, how weird." Patricia thought to herself.

**Eddie's pov**.

~lunch break~

Patricia and I walked to the house alone so we could talk.

We were about to open the front door when amber came up and took a picture.

The light blinded us.

"Have I ever made you two a scrap book?" she asked.

"No, and let's keep it that way." Patricia said getting annoyed.

Amber took another picture and skipped inside.

"Typical amber." Eddie said as he put his arm around me and we walked inside.

When they got inside Hannah was on alfie's shoulders and amber was yelling at him not to drop her.

I laughed.

I looked at how Hannah was smiling and laughing, her smile like Nina's and her laugh like Fabian's.

"Alfie if you drop her I will just….YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN…..just don't drop her." amber yelled as alfie pretended to drop her.

Alfie finally put Hannah down and Hannah ran into Patricia's arms.

"do you want to play?" she asked with her big brown eyes.

Patricia smiled and nodded.

Then I was left alone as I watched Patricia and alfie play with Hannah as amber blew a fuse.

I saw Patricia's bag open and I saw a weird gem in it.

I touched her purse and I got a vision.

Vision:

"Patricia I cannot believe you found it what is the second clue?" Nina asked in his vision.

"where did you find it?" Fabian asked.

"The Anubis statue." Patricia said.

"ohhhh." Everyone said.

Then Mara opened the door and said, "Nina come quick Hannah is saying some weird things."

Then Eddie's vision ended.

He shook his head and rubbed his eye.

"Are you okay?" asked Patricia in the other room.

I looked at Patricia.

She was sitting on the couch with Hannah on her lap.

"Ya I will tell you later." I said.

Patricia hugged Hannah and Hannah giggled.

They were so cute together.

And to think Nina had a child, her and Fabian.

The shy nerdy kid in school.

How did he pull it off.

Sometimes I wish that maybe me and Patricia could have a child.

I THINK I am ready.

**.. …. … … … … … … … … … … .. … … .. … .. .. .. … .. … … … … . … … .. … … .. …. . . .. … .. … … … … … … .. … ..**

Do you think he is ready?

Tell me in the reviews of do you think he is ready and if they should or should not have a baby.

I think they are do YOU!?

anyway, sorry it is short I got the ipad mini so I am on that a lot.

please review if peddie should have a baby.


	6. Chapter 6 she said YES

Most people have sent me private messages that say they should have a baby so…THAT MIGHT HAPPEN!

Squeeeeeee!

Thank you for reviews.

Start reviewing if the peddie baby should be a boy or girl.

I do not want twins cuz that would be too much.

**… … … … … … … … …. … …. … …. …. … … …. …. … … …. .. … … … … … …. .. … …. … … …. … …. …. …. … … …. … …**

**Eddie's pov.**

I looked at Patricia once more.

She was giving Hannah a kiss on the cheek.

Yep, I'm ready.

I just wish I knew if yacker was.

**Nina's pov.**

~sibuna meeting~

Patricia pulled a gem out of her bag and said she found it in the Anubis statue.

"ohhhh." Everyone said.

Then Mara came in the room and said, "Hannah is saying some weird stuff Nina."

I ran out of the room with the sibuna gang behind me.

"For sleep well tonight, she is watching." Hannah kept saying with eyes of black.

Then she looked at me and stopped and her eyes went back to normal.

I hugged Hannah after I knew she was okay.

Then I looked at Mara.

"She is just…tired." I lied.

I hit my head.

Is that the best I could think of?

After I made up another excuse Trudy called us for dinner.

And as usual Hannah helped serve the food as we sit down.

During dinner I could tell Eddie had something on her mind.

I had planned to ask him what it was after dinner.

But I could wait, so I texted him.

( slanted: Nina, normal: Eddie )

_You look worried, what's wrong?_

I was just thinking

_About what? If you do not mind me asking_

I just….

_If you do not want to tell me that is okay_

I just saw how good Hannah and Patricia act and kinda wanted my own child that's all

_..._

DON'T TELL!

_Okay, I wont_

(back to normal)

**Eddie's pov.**

How could I just tell Nina my secret.

I AM SO STUBID!

For the rest of dinner Nina kept staring at me then yacker.

Me then yacker.

Me then yacker.

Me then yacker.

You get it.

After dinner we had a sibuna meeting.

"What does, sleep well tonight she is watching, mean?" amber asked.

"I have no idea." Alfie said.

"As usual." Patricia added.

Everyone laughed but alfie.

I put my arm around Patricia and she got closer.

Amber took out her phone and too a picture.

Her flash on the phone blinded us.

"For the scrap book." Amber said smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

After a while we just decided to go to sleep.

As Patricia walked out of the room a grabbed her arm and dragged her in the kitchen.

**Patricia's pov.**

Eddie dragged me in the kitchen.

I looked into his big sparkly eyes.

I knew what he had to say was important.

"Patricia, I was wondering if you and I could….if we could….." Eddie said.

I already knew what he was going to say.

I knew he was going to ask if we could have a baby, I was kind of obvious.

So I just interrupted him.

"Yes, yes we can." I said.

"Do you even know what I am going to say?" Eddie asked.

"is it about having a child?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Well ya." He said.

"Well then ya." I said.

"How did you know? Did Nina tell you?" he asked.

"No. I found out." I replied.

"Let me go ask Nina if she will let Fabian stay in her room." Eddie said getting out his phone.

After a while Nina agreed and Fabian went to sleep in Nina and amber's room. I was so nervous.

Then I walked in the room and closed the door behind me.

**Amber's pov.**

Fabian was staying in our room.

Because…you know why.

So I took a picture Fabian and Nina for their scrap book and fell asleep.

When I fell asleep I had a dream.

I was in the down stairs hall way and there was a voice talking to me.

"She is watching.

She is watching.

Her EYE is watching." The voice kept saying.

Then everything turned fuzzy….but the Egyptian mummy case.

And someone touched me one the shoulder.

Then I woke up and screamed.

**Nina's pov.**

Amber screamed and woke me up.

I went to go help her.

She told me and Fabian what her dream was.

**Patricia's pov.**

~the next day at lunch time~

I got some pregnancy tests.

3 to be exact.

I did my thing and went to class when I came back from class I looked at all of them.

The first one was positive.

The second one was positive.

The third one was….

**… … … … … … … … …. … …. … …. …. … … …. …. … … …. .. … … … … … …. .. … …. … … …. … …. …. …. … … …. … …**

What is the third one say?

I think you can guess.

IF it is positive ( which it probably will be) what gender should the baby be?

Tell me in the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7 patricia is pregnant

A got a lot of emails saying they should have twins, but I still think that is a lot.

BUT, since you are the readers I will let them have twins**.( boy and girl.)**

BUT, Patricia and Eddie do not know they are having twins.

In the reviews PLEASE tell me what their names should be.

Here are the options:

Girl:

Jade

Haley

Ana

Lilly

Boy:

Burkley

Tommy

Martin

Michael

**.. …. … … …. … … … …. … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … …. .. … … … .. .. … … … … .. … … … .. .. … .. …**

**Patricia's pov.**

The third one was**….POSITIVE**!

"Great, how am I going to tell everyone?" I said aloud.

"What's wrong?" joy asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

I am going to half to tell her at some point.

I opened the door to see joy's worried face.

"You promise not to tell." I said.

"I promise." Joy said.

Then amber and Nina walked out of there room.

"So are you….."Amber began, "hey joy."

"What is going on here?" joy asked getting confused.

"Does she know?" amber asked.

"Know what?" joy said.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"What?" joy asked.

"yay." Amber said.

"Good for you." Nina said.

"I mean I am happy for you I just…wow." Joy said.

"when are you going to tell Eddie." Nina asked.

"Right now." I said as I walked down the stairs.

**Eddie's pov.**

I was in the laundry room getting my close when Patricia opened the door.

I smiled.

"hey yacker." I said getting closer to her.

"hey, I need to tell you something important." She said.

"what?" I asked grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"I am having a baby." She said.

I stared at her that her belly ,then her ,then her belly.

"You serious?" I asked.

"yes." She said.

I hugged her tighter.

"I can't wait." I said.

"Really, you're not mad or anything." Patricia asked.

"nope." I said.

We kissed.

"When are we going to tell them?" I asked.

"today." Patricia said.

I looked at her.

"Right now?" I asked.

"No, at dinner." She replied.

**Mara's pov**.

~at dinner~

Hannah was sitting on my lap during dinner.

Then Patricia and Eddie came in the room.

"I am pregnant." Patricia said.

Jerome did a spit take and the rest of us just stared at her.

Hannah was the first to say something.

"Where are they?" Hannah asked.

"In her tummy." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

Then Nina got up grabbed Hannah and tried to explain it to her without saying to much.

Amber got out her phone took a picture and said, "For the scrap book."

We all giggled.

After a while we stared talking about names and genders.

Then Trudy came in and said the baby would be staying in Patricia's room.

Joy and I smiled since we shared a room with her.

Alfie's pov.

~sibuna meeting~

Amber was talking about her dream when I found out what it meant.

"So you mean the girl mummy case." I said.

everyone stared at me.

"Alfie you are…..right." Fabian said.

Then we went to the hall.

"You said her eye was staring at you?" Nina asked amber.

"yep." Amber replied.

Nina pulled out the glass eye.

"1 gem to go guys." Nina said as she smiled.

Then Hannah came down the stairs.

"Time is running out, for the clock is almost out. The last gem is is the frame of the owners." Hannah said.

Then she went back to her lovable self.

Fabian went up the stairs to hug Hannah.

Then Patricia ran to the bathroom and puked.

**.. … … .. … .. … … … … .. … … …. .. … … … … … … .. … … .. … … … .. … …. …. … … … .. .. … … .. .**

Did you like it?

Reminder: in the reviews tell me what the names should be.

**(they are having twins, boy and a girl.)**

Option:

Girl:

Jade

Haley

Ana

Lilly

Boy:

Burkley

Tommy

Martin

Michael.

I am going to a family reunion in Minnesota so I will not publish for at least 5 days.

**SORRY!**


	8. Chapter 8 mr sweet finds out

Thank you for all your nice comments, they mean a lot to me.

I have gotten a lot of comments on names, and some names have tied so here are the names that tied that you need to vote for.

Girl:

Jade

Haley

Boys:

Burkley

Michael

Vote in the reviews.

**…. . …. …. … … … .. …. . …. …. … … … .. …. . …. …. … … … …. …. … .. … … … … … … .. … … … … .. .. ….. … … .. ..**

**Eddie's pov.**

Patricia ran to the bathroom to puke so I ran over her to help her.

I forgot about morning sickness.

After I helped yacker I went to my room.

~in the morning~

I was dreaming about pancakes when someone called me on my phone.

I looked at the clock, 6:37.

Then I looked at Fabian, he was reading a book.

"How are you up already?" I asked.

"No one should get up this early when there is no school." I mouthed when I picked up my phone.

"Who is it?" asked Fabian.

"Oh shoot, its dad." I said as I answered his call.

"Hey dad." I said shakily.

"Trudy told me about Patricia, meet me in my office NOW!" Mr. Sweet said on the other line.

"What did he say?" Fabian asked.

"Got to go meet the dragon." I said as I left the room.

Fabian giggled then I walked out of Anubis house to see my dad.

**Patricia's pov.**

I got p and went down stairs to see Eddie.

I walked in his room only to see Fabian.

"Where is Eddie?" I asked him.

"Your dad found out about the baby and called him to the office.

"What if he sends Eddie back to America, or to another house, or we do not go to the same college, or he gets expelled, or I have to go to a new school, or…or…" I started to say with tears in my eyes.

"He won't leave you, I promise." Fabian said.

Then I got a text from Eddie that said,

Hey yacker, my dad found out about the baby and surprisingly he said we would have to go to the same college. Ya I am grounded but it is worth it.

"well." Fabian said.

"He is staying, and we are going to the same school." I told him.

We did our happy dance then I ran to the bathroom and puked.

**3rd person pov**.

~after breakfast~

Sibuna was talking about the clue.

"so what is the clue again?" amber asked looking at her nails.

"Time is running out, for the clock is almost out. The last gem is in the frame of the owners." Nina said.

"So we know time is running out, then the girls….umm…." Fabian said.

"die." Amber said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"We won't let that happen." Eddie said as he put one of his arms on Patricia's shoulder and the other on her belly.

Amber got out her phone and took a picture.

The flash blinded everyone.

Then Hannah came in.

"I had a nightmare." Hannah said.

Nina picked up Hannah and called it a night.

Then everyone went to their rooms.

**Patricia's pov.**

I went to my room and went to bed.

As I tried to fall asleep I started to think.

If I die, then my baby dies too.

What is we fail.

What if we die.

What if….what if…..i never see eddie again.

Then I fell asleep.

**Patricia's pov**.

~1 month later~

I walked into the common room.

I saw amber, nina, eddie, joy and Fabian sitting and talking.

Then when amber saw me she said.

"boy or girl?" amber asked.

"we find out tomorrow at noon." I replied.

amber squealed.

"what names are you thinking of ?" asked joy.

"if it is a girl jade or Haley." Eddie said.

"if it is a boy Michael or burkley." I said.

**Nina's pov.**

"those are really cute names." I said.

Then I turned around to see fabian.

Behind fabian was an old painting of Robert and his wife.

The owners.

"look, the owners." I said as I pointing to the painting.

"yes nina, you have been here for a while I think you would now that." Joy said.

I gave Patricia a look and she nodded.

"joy lets go think of baby names." Patricia said as she dragged her out of the room.

Fabian got up and looked at the frame the painting was in.

After 1 minute he grabbed a gem of it and held it up.

We all cheered.

Then we called a sibuna meeting.

**3rd person pov.**

~sibuna meeting~

Nina was telling everyone how we found it when the three gems on the floor starded to glow and shake.

"what is happing?" asked amber.

"are aliens coming?" alfie asked.

Then the gems flouted in the air and stuck together to make one big gem.

Then Hannah came in the room.

She said, "look through them, to see what is next. Find the ankh."

Then she left the room.

Eddie grabbed the gem and looked through it.

**Eddie's pov.**

I grabbed the gem and looked through it.

I could see words.

They were fuzzy but I could read them.

They said…..

**…. . …. …. … … … .. …. . …. …. … … … .. …. . …. …. … … … …. …. … .. … … … … … … .. … … … … .. .. ….. … … .. ..**

Do you like it?

not forget to vote for what the names should be.

They are,

Girl:

Jade

Haley

Boy:

Michael

Burkley

I have some bad news and some good news.

Bad news:

This Friday I am going to Ohio so I will not be able to publish for a while.

And after that the next Friday I am moving so I will not be able to post for a while.

I will try to post though.

Good news:

There will be a sequel story after this when they go to college.

(\_/)  
( o.o )  
(U U)

That is my bunny rabbit!


	9. Chapter 9 the special one

sorry I have not posted in a while I just got back yesterday from my rode trip and in 6 days we are moving. so I am really busy.

hope you like it.

The votes are in…

The winners are…

**JADE AND MICHAEL!**

Thank you for all your votes.

Sorry if you did not get what you wanted, there will be more votes because there will be more babies.

YAY!

I love all my readers!

**….. …. …. … .. …. … … … … .. … … … …. … … … … .. … .. . ….. …. …. ….. …. …. … .. …. … … … … .. … … … …. … …**

**Eddie's pov.**

They read…

"The first 3 are found, now for the ankh. in a wet place in the wooden walls, another room awaits. For there is the needed ankh." I read aloud.

Then victor did his ten o'clock speech and we all went to bed.

**Eddie's pov.**

~the next day~

Patricia and I went to go see what gender the baby was.

The fist thing the nurse said was, "wow, that is a big baby bump. Most women don't get that big of a bump till 3 months."

"hopefully it is just a big baby." I said.

Then we walked into the big room.

They put the jelly then the wand on Patricia's belly then the doctor said, "you guys are having…..twins. boy and girl."

Patricia and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

**Patricia's pov.**

~back at the house~

"well…what gender?" asked joy.

"boy and girl." Eddie said.

"wait, so the baby is half boy half girl. That is not possible unless…it is an alien baby!" alfie said freaking out.

Amber hit alfie's arm.

"no alfie, we are having twins." I said.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Then amber got out her phone and took a picture.

She looked at the picture she just took.

"keeper!" she said.

"What names did you choose?" asked Trudy.

"Jade and Michael." I said leaning on Eddie's shoulder.

**Nina's pov.**

~sibuna meeting~

Patricia went to sleep early so it was just Eddie, Fabian, amber, alfie and me.

"A wet room. What wet room?!" I said thinking hard.

"The shower is pretty wet and the panels on the walls don't match." Amber said looking at her nails.

All of us quickly ran to the shower.

I heard this voice telling me the eye child the eye.

So I put my eye of Horus necklace on the wall.

The wall opened, to another room.

The room was a big room with gold floors and black and silver walls. It had a stand in the middle with the ankh on it. The ankh was beautiful. It was pure gold with silver thread used as a string so you could put it on like a necklace.

The floor around the stand was red.

Hannah and Patricia suddenly came in the room.

"yacker what are you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"Hannah came in and her arm was hurting then she was talking about coming here." Patria replied.

Fabian quickly ran to Hannah and pulled up her sleeve.

"she has the mark to." Fabian said with tears in his eyes.

Then suddenly all the girls with the marks stared to float in the air.

We formed a circle around the ankh.

**Fabian's pov.**

Patricia, Nina, amber, and Hannah floated around the ankh.

"Are we too late or something?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

Then Horus's evil brother appeared.

"you have found out my final clue. But time is almost up. You don't want these humans to die don't you? Especially this little one." Horus's evil brother said putting his hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"you leave her alone!" I yelled at him.

I looked at Eddie.

He was about to cry, in public!

Then the girls stared to moan in pain.

"stop that!" alfie yelled at him.

"you can't do that to the chosen one!" Eddie yelled.

"the chosen one? This girl is the chosen one?" Horus's evil brother said looking at Nina.

"ya, if you kill her the whole world will be chaos." I yelled.

"Then I will have more fun killing her." The evil brother said.

I felt a tear come down my face.

Eddie took a step closer. He was about to step on the red floor shrouding the ankh.

"I would not step on that, only the special one can. Not the chosen one or the osirian." The evil brother replied.

"who is that?" Eddie asked him.

"only ra knows." He replied.

Then I looked at Hannah. She was the chosen one's child maybe she is the special one.

I took French class 2 years ago and I knew nina and eddie both new French and horus's evil brother did not know French so in French I said to nina and eddie, "Hannah is the special one I know it give her the gem and she will put it in the ankh."

"what are you speaking?" Horus's evil brother asked.

Eddie and Nina nodded.

Eddie reached in his pocket to grab the gem.

"I don't have it." Eddie said.

Then alfie walked up to Eddie and pulled the gem out of his ear.

"magic." Alfie said with a grin on his face.

Eddie threw the gem to Hannah.

Hannah cot it and she floated to the ground, I looked at her arm. Her mark was gone. She was the special one.

She ran over to the stand in the middle but before she could put the gem in the ankh Horus's evil brother put a golden cage around her.

"Not so fast special one." He said with an evil laugh.

He looked at me.

"don't be so sad Fabian, if you want I can let you look in the future. To see if Nina and Hannah will be okay. If you help me." The evil brother said.

I looked at him, then Hannah, then Nina.

But before I could reply alfie took a rock from the ground and hit Horus's evil brother.

The cage suddenly disappeared and Hannah put the gem in the ankh.

"**yesssss**!" the evil brother said as he disappeared.

The ankh glowed, and rose up in the middle of the floating girls.

The girls fell to the ground.

"silly children, you have only man me stronger. Now all of you shall die!" he yelled.

Then Hannah started to also glow and she floated in the air, she had a gold dress on with a golden crown with an emerald on it. Then she said some words and Horus's brother stared to scream,** "the special one, noooooo!"**

Then a hole appeared in the wall and he went through it then never returned.

All the girls looked at their shoulders and found no mark.

"You saved us!" amber said as she ran over to alfie and gave him a big kiss.

Patricia ran over to Eddie crying and they kissed.

Then Nina ran to me and we hugged for what felt like forever.

Then we all looked at Hannah. She floated down to the ground and ran to Nina and me and hugged us.

She still had the golden dress and the crown on.

"your my special one." I whispered in her ear as we hugged.

Then we walked in the bathroom and the room disappeared as well as Hannah outfit and crown.

"is he gone. Are we done with the mystery?" amber asked.

"I think so." Eddie said.

**…. .. … … … … .. … .. … … … … … … … …. … … … … .. … …. .. … …. .. … … … … .. … .. … … … … … … … …. … …**

So what do you think?

Is it good?

Do you think the mystery is over?

What about Hannah being the special one.

**What will happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10 writers note

_**Writers note:**_

_**I know I hate it t when authors do this but I need some ideas. I know you probably the me cuz I have not posted in a while but I have a good reason. Yesterday we moved in the house and I just got the internet password today. Really sorry. So ya I have writers block and need some Ideas. So in the reviews if you could give me some ideas that would be awesome.**_


	11. Chapter 11 older hannah vision

Here is the next chapter hope you like it.

**.. .. … .. … … .. … .. … .. .. … .. … .. … … … … … … .. … … .. … … .. … … … … .. …. .. … … … .. … … .. … .. … … .. .. …**

**Eddie's pov.**

I was walking to my room when I had a vision.

**Eddie's vision:**

Hannah was all grown up. She looked beautiful.

She was walking down Anubis hallway. She looked 17. It looked like she lived at Anubis house.

There was this boy walking down the stairs to meet her.

"hey babe, want to walk to school?" he asked.

"sure." Hannah said as she held his hand and they walked out of the house.

When they walked out of the house there was an old man.

He looked at her. "Hannah?" he asked.

"Umm, ya. I am not so post to talk to strangers." Hannah said getting closer to the guy next to her.

"You do not remember me?" the old man asked.

"no." Hannah said.

She got so close to the boy next to her that looked like her boyfriend they were almost hugging.

"Nina did not tell you jet?" asked the old man.

"What does this have to do with my mom?" Hannah asked stepping closer to the old man.

The old man looked at Hannah's friend then back at her. Hannah seemed to understand.

"Hey joey can you go ahead of me. I will meet you at school." Hannah said.

"Sure, just do not get hurt." Joey said as he gave Hannah a peck on the cheek.

After joey left the old man said to Hannah, "Hannah you are the special one. Your mom is the chosen one and your uncle in the osirian. Soon your mom and Eddie…"

"wait, **EDDIE!** Eddie is the osirian?" Hannah asked.

Now Hannah sat on the bench next to the old man.

"yes, now let me finish. Soon Nina and Eddie will lose their powers and it will be up to you to keep the secrets and the world safe." The old man said.

"what secrets?" Hannah asked.

"the secrets in the house." The old man said.

Then Hannah looked at her phone.

"oh my Anubis, I am almost late for school!" Hannah said as she got up.

"I hope I see you again?" the old man said.

"okay." Hannah said as she walked off.

**End of vision.**

~in Eddie and Fabian's room~

"and then she walked away." I told Fabian.

"wait wait wait, she **kissed** this joey guy." Fabian said.

"no he kissed her. and it looked like she liked it, but more importantly the old man told her about being the special one." I said.

"if I ever meet a joey the same age as Hannah I will get so man. She is not allowed to date till she is dead. D e a d, dead." Fabian said.

"well no matter what you do she is going to kiss this joey guy." I said trying to get Fabian mad.

Then we fell asleep.

**.. .. … … … … .. … …. .. … … … … .. … … … … … … … … … … .. .. … … ….. … … … .. … … … .. … .**

Who is this joey guy?

Who is the old man?

Yes there will be a sequel after this story about Hannah going to house of Anubis when she is older.

And amber's and Patricia's babies will be in it.

**Ooooops!**

Did I just tell you who is having a baby next?

I guess I did.

Sorry, **spoiler alert!**

Next chapter I promise will be about Patricia having the babies.


	12. Chapter 12 patricia's birth

I am SO SORRY that I have not posted in a while.

I have been moving, then I had to babysit this little girl named bria, I am her on the go babysitter, if you did not know, and my mom is pregnant. YAY!

Hope you like peddie cuz this chapter is all about them.

.. … .. … .. .. … .. … .. … … .. .. … .. .. … .. … .. … .. .. … .. . .. .. .. … .. .. .. .. … .. .. .. .. .. … .. …. .. … .. … … … .. … …

Patricia's pov.

I was eating breakfast when I felt water go down my leg.

"my water just broke, MY WATER JUST BROKE!" I yelled.

Trudy called a taxi and Eddie was trying to make me feel better.

"don't worry, you will be okay." He kept saying over and over again.

Then everyone started talking and saying things that would come me down.

"anyone who is not having a baby right now, SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Then everyone was quite.

Then the taxi was here, eddie and I got in the car and drove to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital they rushed me into a room.

I don't remember the rest.

When I woke up I saw eddie smiling at me.

"you did it." Eddie said.

"were are they?" I asked.

"here is micheal." Eddie said as he handed me a baby boy that had my dark hair with red highlights and he had green eyes.

I gave micheal a kiss then handed him to eddie.

"and here is jade." He said as he handed her to me.

she had dirty blonde hair with some lowlights, she also had green eyes.

I gave her a kiss then the doctor said we could home. I got in the taxi with Eddie and my twins then we headed home.

.. .. .. ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... .. ... ... . .. ... .. .. ... .. ... ... .. .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. .. ... ... .. ... ... .. .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. .. ..

I am so sorry I have not been posting in a long while.

also sorry that this chapter is so short, I will make the sequel soon.

I have not been posting in a while because...

1. my mom is pregnant.

2. I got grounded so they took away my phone and laptop.

3. school started.

can I please get at least 43 reviews before I update pleas.


	13. Chapter 13 bringing the babies home

hey guys guess what...new chapter.

I am so sorry about last chapter, I just noticed that the last chapters name is Patricia's birth. that sounds like Patricia was born, it was so post to mean that she is giving birth. sorry for the mix up. :(

I know I said I will update after 43 reviews, but I can not help it I need to post this chapter.

peaceluver6498~ in the sequel Michael will have a big crush on Hannah. most of the drama circles around them. when Hannah and joey get together Michael tries to get Hannah to like him.

stephcullen2000~ I updated! and I pm'ed you two. hope you like the chapter.

houseofanubisfan2~ thank for the good luck in school.

. .. ... .. .. .. ... .. .. ... .. .. ... ... .. ... ... ... .. .. ... .. ... .. ... . ... ... ... .. . ... ... .. .. .. ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ...

Eddie's pov.

when we got back everyone crowded us and was asking to see the babies.

"who is the godmother, awe they are so cute, adorableeeee, cutie, my turn to hold one." everyone was saying.

after everyone said hi and held each baby at least 10 times we sat down in the common room.

"so I am the godmother?" joy asked.

"yep." I said.

"and I am the godfather?" Jerome said with his arm around joy.

Patricia nodded.

then Hannah ran into the room.

"can I hold a baby?" Hannah said holding her arms out.

"let me tell you how to hold a baby." Nina said as she picked up Hannah and put her on her lap.

"so you hold there neck because they can not so post it." Nina said.

Hannah was holding jade, okay, it was mostly Nina who was holding jade.

then Hannah looked at Michael who was in joy's arms.

she instantly smiled.

she ran over to Michael.

"hi Michael ,you are so cute. are all boys this cute daddy?" Hannah asked.

I looked at Fabian.

"oh no, you are not so post to think boys are cute till you are, umm...99." Fabian said.

then Trudy said it was getting late so we all went to bed.

.. .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... .. .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... .. .. .. .. ... ... ... .. .. .. .. .. ... .. .. .. . ..

I want to do one or two more chapters before the sequel, what should it be about?

hope you like this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14 amber is pregnant?

hola! here is the next chapter.

after this chapter I will do an epilogue then we will go to the sequel. :)

hope you like this chapter.

**. ... .. .. ... .. .. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... ... .. ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... .. .. . .. ... .. .. ... ... .. .. .. .. .. . ... ... .. ... .. ...**

**patricia's pov.**

I just finished feeding Michael and jade when Hannah came in the room.

good thing I was done feeding them.

"hi!" Hannah said in her usual perky mood.

she sat down right next to me.

"hi Hannah." I replied.

"they are so cute!" she exclaimed touching Michael's cheek.

"be careful, they were just born yesterday so they are vey sensitive." I said hoping she would not heart him.

then fabian came in the room picked up Hannah and spun her around.

"squeeee!" Hannah exclaimed as Fabian put her down.

"how are they?" fabian asked.

"good." I replied.

then amber came in the room and ate mostly everything.

"hungry?" fabian asked amber.

amber nodded as she stuffed more food in her mouth.

"you have been spending to much time with alfie." I said looking at her weirdly.

then her eyes widened and she sat down.

I think I saw a tear go down her face.

"YES, IT IS TRUE! I have been spending to much time with alfie." amber cryed.

I looked at fabian, I thought she was past mood swings. maybe she is on her period or something.

"NO! this is all alfie's fault. ALFIE!" amber yelled.

this is definitely mood swings.

amber's pov.

after breakfast I went up to my room.

I was about to touch the doorknob but then I felt something come up my throwt.

puke.

I ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet.

"amber?" I heard a voice say behind me.

shoot! I forgot to close the door.

"yes..." I said as I turned my head.

it was alfie.

GREAT!

"what is going on? mood swings, eating everything, puking..." alfie said.

"WAIT! are y-you pregnan-t?" he said scarily.

I looked at my feet and nodded yes.

"so like I am going to be a mom and you are going to be the dad?" alfie asked.

I chuckled.

"no alfie, your the dad and I am the mom." I said looking into his eyes.

he pulled me into a hug.

"lets go tell everyone." he whispered in my ear.

I nodded yes and we went down stairs.

"everyone we have some news to tell you. amber is...pregnant." alfie said.

everyone just stood there.

"good for you!" Nina said getting up and giving me a hug.

then everyone came up and congratulated me.

**.. .. ... .. .. ... .. .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... . ... .. .. ... .. .. .. .. .. .. ... ... .. ... . . .. . . . . . . .. .. ... .. . . .. .. ... .**

yay! amber is having a baby!

you have to read the next chapter to find out the name and gender of the baby.

I have started to write the next chapter, but if you could give me some ideas that would be awesome.

I will do the epilogue differently, what I will do is a paragraph for important parts in the kids life.

review!

love you all!


	15. Chapter 15 epiloge

I will do this epilogue different from everyone else. what I will do is I will write a paragraph for important parts in the kids life.

let's get started...

**. ... ... .. .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... . ... .. .. .. ... . .. . . ... ... .. .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... . ... .. .. .. ... . .. .. ... ... .. .. ... .. ... .. ... ... .. ... . ... .. .. ..**

**amber's gives birth**

**alfie's pov.**

amber and I just got in her room.

"okay so all you have to do is push." the nurse said.

after about 17 pushes the baby was out.

"hello my baby girl." I said.

yes amber and I now have a baby girl, her name is ava.

"ava, I love you." amber said bout to cry.

"we did it." I said looking into her blue eyes.

"yes, yes we did." amber said looking at ava.

then everyone came in the room.

everyone was asking questions and congratulating me but the only thing I was thinking about was, "I have my own family."

* * *

**Michael first walks**

**eddie's pov.**

Hannah, nina an fabian were over for thanksgiving.

Hannah was playing with Michael and jade. she is almost 4 so she is more gently and quiet with the babies.

"Michael can almost walk, unlike jade. but jade will talk first I think."Patricia told nina.

I think Hannah heard because she took 3 steps back and started saying, "come here Michael, walk. you can do it!"

then everyone was looking at Hannah.

I saw fabian smile out of the corner of my eye.

"walk!" Hannah said.

I was about to walk in the kitchen because I did not think he would walk but them Michael stood up.

wow! he stood up.

and he waddled over to Hannah.

"oh. my. Anubis. Michael just walked to Hannah." Patricia said getting up and picking up Michael and kissing him over and over again.

"I guess he has a thing for Hannah." Nina said smiling and hugging Hannah.

* * *

**jade's first word and the twins birthday**

**patricia's pov.**

it was the twins' birthday.

we had just finished opening the presents and eating cake.

I was wiping of jade's face when she pushed the napkin away and said, "STOP."

everyone looked at jade.

"what did you just say?" joy asked since she was sitting right next to me.

"sto-p." jade said again.

"jade just said her first word." I said.

"yay!" amber said as she ran over to jade.

* * *

**Hannah's first day of 6th grade.**

**Hannah's pov.**

I cant believe I am finally going into sixth grade. jade and Michael are going into 3rd grade and ava is going into 1st grade.

I hear that there is a new boy named joey. I hope he is cute. my best friend and I really want to meet him first so we get dibs.

today I am taking the bus to school, Michael and jade are taking the bus to.

when I sat down next to Michael he put this book back in his back-pack really quickly.

"what was that book about?" I asked.

"oh nothing it is just..."Michael began.

"hey." this cute guy said as he walked past me.

he must be the new guy.

"hey you must be new." I said.

he nodded yes.

the bus at my school is for 3 people to sit now 2, so the new guy sat next to me.

out of the corner of my eye I saw Michael frown.

"your cute." the new guy said.

I started to blush.

"you must be Hannah, head cheerleader." the new by said.

"ya, what is your name?" I asked.

"joey." joey said.

* * *

**joy is has a baby**

**joy's pov.**

today I was due to have my baby, and I still do not know a name for him.

yes I am having a boy.

Hannah really wants to be the godmother but I think she is really young, I mean she is only 14. she is in 8th grade.

so I decided Patricia and Eddie be the godparents.

**~after she has the baby~**

"what are you going to name him?" Hannah asked.

"how about henry?" I asked Jerome.

Jerome nodded yes.

"hello henry." said jade.

* * *

**ava's first word.**

**amber's pov.**

I was rocking ava when she touched my hair and said, "kitty."

"squee! alfie! ava said kitty!" I yelled as I ran to get alfie.

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. ... .. .. .. .. ... .. .. ... . .. ... .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. .. . .. .. .. . .. . . .. . .. .. . .. . .. .. .. .. . .. . .. . ... . .. ... .. ... ... .. .. ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

that was the last chapter for this book. :(

now time for the sequel. :)

the title of the sequel is "house of anubis next generation" or you can go to my profile and look at books I have written.

I already posted this first chapter. the first chapter is just talking about the characters.


End file.
